The Day of Change
by crysalis
Summary: A fic im trying out to tell anything about it would be to ruin the surprise please C+C


Written by Crysalis aka shardofpower  
I wrote all of the prolouge in an hour and a half just to get the idea written down  
i dont know if I will continue it although i left a place that I could  
  
Prolouge  
  
Man today was a hard day.  
  
It started out ok, Pop slept in. I woke up before he did for once.   
Grabbed him and threw him in the koi pond. Heh, so much for a martial  
artist should always be prepared. I even managed to stay male all the  
way through lunch. I might even had made it through the day if it hadn't  
been for that exploding water fountain  
  
Then the girls showed up, shanpu got caught in the water and....  
  
Ok lets skip that part.  
  
But hey at least I got away without any physical damage.   
  
After I regained my true form I was able to get the food safely,   
and return to class on time. Things were looking up again.   
The rest of the day was calm until time to go home.   
I got my stuff jumped out the window and waited for Akane to  
emerge angrily from the building. (The day she ain't angry is the  
day I lose to Kuno. Ain't gonna happen) She yelled at me about   
how I should show off or somethin I wasn't payin much attention.  
  
At least until she said the three most important words in my life.  
  
"Ranma" she said, "I'm cooking dinner"  
  
Sudenlly the day was looking a whole lot grimmer.  
  
I mean don't get me wrong her cooking isn't that bad...  
  
At least if you can get her out of the kitchen once she finishes  
the recipie. Of course that is a big if. As long as she is occupied  
she can usually manage to avoid creating life, but if she gets bored  
she decides to "spice it up a little" mostly consisting of adding cleaning  
fluids, random spices, pieces of stuff from the Perverts magic collection,   
and the odd bit of edible food until it starts to bubble, glow, or in some   
cases speak.  
  
I of course begin using every skill i had at my disposal to delay my death   
until after I had mastered the "Art of War". (A personal dream of mine for as  
long as I can remember) I explained in intricate detail how a macho tomboy like   
herself could never hope to produce something that wouldn't cause the U.N. bioweapons   
inspectors not to raid the house. (I wasn't exagerating. It's happend twice!)   
But as usual she refused to listen to reason and then for no apparent reason   
started to yelling and screaming at me! Like its my fault she can't cook!  
  
When she finally calmed down enough for me to listen to her again she explained  
that in celebration of my defeat of Herb and the unlocking of my curse last week.  
She was preparing a special meal in my honor (Meaning I was eating it and everyone  
else was getting take-out)  
  
It was about this time that we got to the Dojo and she told me that if I even  
thought of leaving I would become a rancake. (Heh, made that term up myself to   
describe the effects of her Mallet-sama attack. One day i'm gonna figure out  
how she does that and then it will be time to make p-chan frisbees)   
  
So, I had to decide which was worse her cooking or her mallet.  
  
Hmm hard choice...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well after I had regained consiousness from the   
mallet to the head. I found myself  
facing the most amazing sight I ever saw.  
  
The Miso soup...... was glowing!  
  
Not glowing as in a ca.. ca.. dog's eyes glow.  
  
More like glowing like a 100 watt bulb would   
glow. I could barely look at it.  
  
I was entranced, I was amazed, I.. I....  
  
Still had to eat it didn't I?  
  
I looked to Akane to confirm this fact,   
the look in her eyes said it all. Her normal  
eat my cooking or die glare was intensified by   
the light shining up over her features.  
The shadows turning her apperance almost demonic.  
  
I looked at the soup.  
  
I looked at Akane.  
  
I looked at the soup.  
  
I looked at Akane she was glowing red now.  
  
I looked at the soup.  
  
I looked at Akane her mallet had appeared now.  
  
I looked at the soup.  
  
Well you only live once, I guess something   
that glows with a light that almost   
looks holy couldn't be that bad.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
As it entered my throat I felt my ki begin to interact   
with it. Suddenly my control over it began  
to slip and my battle aura manifested. I tried to pull   
it in but it started to hurt and I couldn't  
move. My body slumped forward; my face headed straight   
into the bowl. I tried to inhale before I reached  
the glowing pool but I was to late and got only a   
double lungfull of the stuff. My control over my ki vanished  
and all of it released in a single burst.   
  
I could sense everyone. All the people's ki in tokyo   
and for a second I felt everything they felt.  
Then I found myself thinning out. I tried to pull   
myself together, but I was only partially sucessful.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next thing I knew I was looking up at Dr. Tofu's   
ceiling. I heard a body hit the floor next to me, and I sat  
up to find out who it was. It was Akane she looked   
like she just had an encounter of the Hiniako-sensei kind.   
I stood up and put her on the bed to let her sleep it   
off, and then turned around to see Dr. Tofu, Pop,   
Soun, and Nabiki. They were all staring at me like they   
were seeing a ghost.  
  
Nabiki and Pop both stepped back while Soun started   
wailing and Dr. Tofu checked my vitals.  
Dr. Tofu then asked me to step into the other room   
with him where he explained how Akane had hit me with a mallet   
and my ki had gone off like a bomb. When I had been   
brought to him my ki was almost completely gone and I was in a coma.  
He had told the Tendos that and Akane had run forward   
calling for me and when she touched me she had collapsed.  
The pattern he now saw in my ki was one that he   
had only seen once before in a patient of his   
  
Ms. Hiniako  
  
So now you see how this day has been hard on me.  
My curse has linked with my ki.  
When my ki gets to low my curse activates so   
I can feed on its energy to keep myself alive.  
I can only stay male by draining other people.  
  
I.. I... don't know what to do so I'm writing this  
to straighten out my mind  
Well thats all for Today  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
-The first entry in the Journal of-  
-Ranma Saotome, -  
-Vampire -  
----------------------------------- 


End file.
